ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Heroes Alliance Christmas Carol: The 3rd and Final of the Three Spirits
A continuation of the previous three stories. Story (Megamo and his villains see a Ringwraith-like figure with its finger pointing to various things.) *Megamo: "Are you the final spirit that Bob Marley prophecised to me?" (The Ringwraith does not answer.) *Megatron: "Are we in the prescence of the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come, Ringwraith?" *Queen Beryl: "You are about to show shadows of things that have not happened but will happen in the time before us. Is that so?" *Makuta Teridax: "Ghost of the future, we all fear you more than any other spirits we've ever seen." *Kang the Conqueror: "Your purpose is to do us good." *Megamo: "I'm prepared to become another man from what I was, for I am Ebenezer Megamus Megamo Frank Cross Scrooge. I'm prepared to bear you company! DO IT WITH A THANKFUL HEART...! Will you not speak? Lead on!" *All Villains: "The night is waning fast. It is precious time to us. Lead on, spirit!" (At the exchange, which is a second home to the villains...) *General Aladeen: "I only know they are slain." *Wreck-It Ralph: "When did they get slain?" *Megamind: "Last night, I believe." *Gru: "I thought they'd never ever die." *General Aladeen: "What happened to his money?" *Megamind: "I haven't heard. Left it to his company perhaps?" *All former villains: (laughing) *General Aladeen: "It is a cheap funeral, lest lunch be provided, I never wear black gloves. Good-bye!" *The rest of the former villains: "Bye." *Voice 1: "How are you?" *Voice 2: "How are you?" *Voice 1: "Old scratch has got his own at last!" *Voice 2: "I am told, yes." *Voice 1: "Seasonable for Christmas time. You are not a skater, eh?" *Voice 2: "Nah. Something to think of. Good morning!" (At a charity shop...) *Black Manta: "Get inside, Snow Queen." *Megamo: "The Snow Queen, my laundress!" *KOMPLEX: "AH, Snow Queen. What odds, then? Every man has a right to take care of himself." *Snow Queen: "That's true!" *KOMPLEX: “Why then, don’t stand staring as if you was afraid, woman; who’s the wiser? We’re not going to pick holes in each other’s coats, I suppose?” *Both: "No, indeed!" *Zira: "If they wanted to keep them after those wicked old screws are dead, why weren't they more natural in their lifetime?" *Snow Queen: "If they had been, they'd better had somebody to look after them when they were struck with death, instead of alone gasping out their last breath." *Zira: "I wish it was a heavier judgement, and it should have been, you may depend upon it, if I could have laid my hands on anything else. Open that bundle, old KOMPLEX, and let me know the value of it. Speak out plain. I'm not afraid to be the first, nor afraid for them to see it. We know pretty well that we were helping ourselves, before we met here, I believe. It's no sin. Open the bundle, KOMPLEX." *Black Manta: "Pencil case, clock, bed curtains with rings still inside." *Megamo: "They're mine. They are all mine. I'LL HAVE THEM BEFORE PHOENIX WRIGHT AND THE MAGISTRATE JUDGE DEATH!" *KOMPLEX: (talking to himself) "I always giving too much to the women." *Zira: "Blankets... KOMPLEX, don't drop that wax over them!" *KOMPLEX: "His blankets? You mean Megamo's?" *Black Manta: "He ain't warm without them!" (laughing) *KOMPLEX: "Next!" *Black Manta: "See that shirt until your eyes ache, and there are no holes in it!" *Snow Queen: "They scared Herotown's people when they are alive, to profit us when the are dead!" (laughing) *All of KOMPLEX's guests and himself: (laughing) *Wrath-Amon: "We sssee, spirit, this cassse of thessssse unhappy people might be our own. Our livessss tend thissss way now." *Megamo: "Merciful hell!" *Megatron: "Merciless heaven!" *All Villains (except some who gasped): "What is this?!?!?!?!?!" (They see separate beds with white bedsheets.) *Darth Sidious: "This is a fearful place. We shall not leave its lesson, LET US GO!!!" *Gaston: "Please let us go!" *Ursula: "Please let us go, Ringwraith!" *Agent Smith: "We understand you, sir, and we would do it, if we could But we don't have the power, spirit." *Megatron: "Isn't there anyone who feels emotion for this man's death? Coraline?" (They see the forementioned Coraline in a flashback...) *Coraline: "Are we ruined?" *Ultra Magnus: "Not quite, Coraline." *Coraline: "If they relent, there is hope!" *Ultra Magnus: "They are past relenting. They are slain by Saint Michael." *Coraline: "To whom will be our debt be transferred?" *Ultra Magnus: "I don't know, but before we have money, it likely will be a bad fortune to find it so merciless. We shall sleep tonight with kind hearts, Coraline!" (After the flashback fades...) *All Villains: "Let us see some connection to the deaths or this chamber will forever haunt us!" (Meanwhile, in Optimus Prime and Josh Holo's house...) *Josh Holo (as Xandir the Spellcaster): "Oh, I'm dying..." (last words to Optimus Prime) *Leelee Holo: "And he took the child, and set him in the midst of them." *Isabella Holo: "The color hurts my eyes." *Marco Bellies: "They are--" *Glinda: "Better, now and again. It makes them weak by candlelight. and she would not show weak eyes when he comes home for the world... It must be near his time!" *Ironhide: (shutting up Leelee's book) "Past it rather. He has walked a little slower. Very fast indeed." *All: "So have I." *Dusty Crophopper: "Poor Josh..." *Sora and Alvin: "Maybe, Dusty..." (As Optimus enters with the dead Josh Holo...) *Stampy: "Optimus! Don't be sad!" *Optimus Prime: "They'd be done on Sunday! How green a place will be." *Glinda: "Our little child! Poor Josh Holo! Slain by Megamo's last soldier." *Optimus Prime: "I met Megamo's nephew Freddy Krueger last night, and he told me that he's sorry for it..." *Megamo: "Spectre, something informs us that the moment of our parting is at hand. Tell me, who were those people we saw lying dead?" (At the cemetery...) *Megatron: "Before we draw near to the stone, answer me one question, are these the shadows of the things that will be or may be only?" *Makuta Teridax: "Men's courses foreshadow certain ends. If those courses be departed from, these ends change, isn't it so?" (gasps to see his own grave first) (The spirit shows the villains their graves!) *Queen Beryl: "Are we the people who lay upon the beds?" *El Tripaseca: "Spirit! You dare defy me?" *Biomechanicrush: "I hate you!" *Bizarro: "Me curse you! Me no like you anymore!" *Fruma Sarah: "My grave!" *Ultron: "Hear us." *Lex Luthor: "We are not the people we were." *Megamo: "We will not be the people we must have been but for this visitation!" *Graviton: "Tell me!" *All Villains: "WHY SHOW US THIS IF WE'VE PAST ALL HOPE?" *Phantom of the Opera: "Spirit, pity us, help us, and rescue us. Change these shadows by an altered life!" *Evil Queen: "We will keep Christmas in our hearts and try to keep it all year! We will not shout out the lessons that they teach!" *Megamo: "Tell me! Tell me that I may sponge away the writing on the stone! Spare me! Spare ME!" *All Villains: "Spare me!" *Lord Hater: "Spare all of us! NOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!!!!" (As the scene fades...) *Megamo: "Spare me, spare me..." *Megatron: "Oh, spare me..." Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Christmas Category:A Christmas Carol